


Dan's Happy Ending

by kittyfurnandez



Series: Distraction Prompts- One Shots [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dan Espinoza wedding, Deckerstar - Freeform, Deckerstar baby - Freeform, Douchifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyfurnandez/pseuds/kittyfurnandez
Summary: Hello lovelies! To help distract me from the election anxiety, I asked for writing prompts! If I have more I will add them to a collection!"Dan is getting married and Luci and Chloe are obviously going" from @Linda_Stan_AcctThis took a different kind of turn, so I hope you like it! As always, I'm grateful for comments and kudos, because y'all really know how to make me smile! Thanks so much for all of your support so far. Enjoy!
Relationships: Amenadiel/Dan Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Distraction Prompts- One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999456
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Dan's Happy Ending

Marriage. It wasn't his first time around the idea of vows, flowers, rings and a gorgeous woman by his side. Marriage to the Devil's sister.. well, _that_ was a first.   


Sure, he loved Chloe once upon a time, but now he loved her as a friend and the mother of his child. He would always love Charlotte without a doubt, but he knows that she would have wanted him to try to be happy. She was good like that. That's why when he met Annunciata, or Ana for short, he had a hard time accepting her love. 

Ana completed him. She helped him overcome the doubts he had about himself, find forgiveness and even help birth new relationships he once thought were lost. She guided him to acceptance of Lucifer's devil face when he still couldn't get over his anger after a year. And of all places to meet her, Dan met Ana at Chloe and Lucifer's wedding. 

Fast forward to today, getting ready in the groom's suite at their wedding venue. A man with a long past of corruption and turmoil to everything he touched. He was no longer the monster he saw himself as; no, he was now a man of love, happiness and positivity. And it was all because of his soon-to-be wife.

"Daniel, seriously, can you do nothing of substance for yourself? I genuinely wonder what my little sister sees in you besides your mediocreness. Come here so I can teach you how to properly assemble a bow tie." _Why the Hell did I ask him to be a groomsman?_

"Alright man, I'm sorry! I'm just excited." Dan wasn't nervous like the day he had married Chloe. He sat in his best friend's car questioning whether or not he even _wanted_ to get married last time. Today wasn't like that at all. Today he was doing this for Trixie. His number one girl had asked Dan to marry Ana, before he even knew he loved her. "I just really want two moms.. and maybe a sibling.. like, she won't replace mommy, but she is so peaceful and calm to be around.. and she makes you really happy. I just want you to be happy, Daddy." The nostalgia of the moment brought bliss to Dan's cheeks and warmed his heart. Trixie has always been so smart for her years. 

"Dan, you have no reason to worry. And Luci, he looks fine! Fit to marry our baby sister." Amenadiel was always there to calm the air, and his presence did what Ana's did to Dan- brought a sense of peace to his being. 

"Thanks, man. Hey, you got the rings, right?" 

"God once gave me the key to the flaming sword. When I say I got them, I do. I won't be giving them to Charlie until we are ready to walk."

"God's greatest warrior turned jewelry guard. Earth is suiting you so well, brother!" Lucifer always had to add in his quips.

"Alright, guys, focus! Got any advice for me? I am marrying an angel after all. How did I even deserve that?" Dan began to show worry in his eyes. 

"Daniel, since you have met my sister, you have become a good man. You're a great father to Trixie, and I can't thank my sister enough for bringing us both far enough to become Douchifer once again." 

"Dude, really? 'Douchifer'? Why can't we have a cooler name.. something like 'Lucidan'? You don't even call me 'Detective Douche' anymore."

"Not to your face." The three men laughed and finished getting ready.

********************************

Chloe had never seen a bride more radiant than Ana. Contentment washed over Chloe as she watched her sister-in-law straighten her veil. Linda buttoned the last button at the top of Ana's back and stepped aside to admire her work.

"Well, I can only hope to look half as angelic as a literal archeia on my wedding day." Linda sipped her champagne and fixed her Maid of Honor dress. "You gorgeous bitch!" Linda threw her best friend a huge grin and raised her glass. Linda was always the first to satisfy her desire of champagne.

Chloe, Linda and Ana laughed together. Hearing a crash across the room, the women looked over to find Charlie knocking over a chair while Trixie chased after them. "Ring bearer on the loose!" Trixie's own white gown trailed behind her, and Chloe admired her daughter's agility while wearing short heels. 

"Oopsie!" Charlie hid behind Linda. "I'm sorry, mama. I promise it was an accident."

"Charlie, honey, you have nothing to apologize for," said Ana in her calm angelic voice. She was always so quick to clear the air. She reached down and cupped the boy's cheek. "You are just so strong and quick! The greatest nephew I have ever had, if I do say so myself."

"Hey! Auntie Ana, I am your _only_ nephew!" Charlie was grinning from ear to ear now.

After a moment, Ana said slowly, "actually, it seems that there may be congratulations in order." Ana stood up straight and looked over to Chloe, taking her hands. "Chloe, I sensed a new being this morning as I once sensed with my own sister. I was honored to make that announcement, and if you'll allow it, I'd love to announce yours when the time is right."

"Wait, excuse me? Did you just say that I am carrying.. I am.. I.." Chloe's eyes glazed over as she looked off into the distance at nothing. Her cheeks blushed and she began blinking rapidly. A sudden hug around her waist brought her back to reality as she again began to stutter. "I.. I.. there's a.. oh, shit. I thought.. how.."

"My dream came true! Auntie Ana, remember when I told you I had that dream when mommy told me she was pregnant! Except she said it was a girl. Are you saying this one will be a boy?!" Trixie's eyes glittered with excitement.

"Well, ain't that a way to find out! Congrats, Chlo! Half-angel babies for the win!" Linda raised her glass again and polished off the bubbly.

"Chloe, yes. You are with child, fairly recent, too. As recent as.. this morning?" Ana's eyes searched Chloe's face for confirmation. Sometimes Ana's blunt kindness could be really awkward.

Chloe grew a deep shade of pink. "Oh no.. maybe before we got dressed and came over here? Or it could have been this morning before breakfast.. but he said before he didn't think this could happen.." Chloe again began to look off into the distance. _I am going to birth a devil spawn._

"Ew, mom! I don't want to know those details! I just wanted a sibling!" Trixie let go of her mother and plopped down in a nearby chair, blocking her ears.

"Chloe, sometimes I hear an unspoken prayer for a child. I cannot and will not manifest one, but Father tasked me with guiding the light of those prayers to my siblings that do, then announcing those miracle pregnancies as they come. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you first. My brother had silently prayed, and I heard it." Ana sought to comfort Chloe as she sensed her hands tense. She willed Chloe's heart to beat back to normal, and let a wash of calmness overcome her being.

"No, it's okay. I'm ecstatic really!" Her hands now cupping her lower abdomen. "We talked about it, but we just never thought it could happen. Wow.." She looked down at her stomach, then back to her sister-in-law. "When will you announce it? I need to tell him first. Please let me do that, and then you can announce it."

"Of course. I must ask Luci for his permission to announce the pregnancy as well. I would imagine he will need time to absorb this new life as well. Now, today is a day of happiness for our whole family. Shall we get started?" Ana took her flowers from the vase on the vanity. 

_Oh right.. my ex husband's soon-to-be wife aided in impregnating me._ How had this become her life?

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Ana was pulled from this source: www.kea0.com/the-seven-archangels-and-their-archeiai
> 
> Annunciata is the archeia Hope, twin to the Archangel Gabriel. Hope brought news of their imminent pregnancies to Mary and Elizabeth as the feminine aspect instead of Gabriel as the masculine aspect. Lady Hope gives the strength of manifestation to Gabriel. Hope embodies steadfastness and positivity.


End file.
